The Discovery
by Silverfeather of ShadowClan
Summary: A young girl is going about her life but suddenly everything changes when she meets best friends from another world. Stay tuned to find out what happens to her in this series full of love, betrayal and heartache.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mr. Men Show, but I do own Elizabeth and her family and animals.**

* * *

The music from her MP3 Player echoed in Elizabeth's ears as she sat there on her bed, staring down at the words she just wrote on a piece of paper. She tried desperately to think of what should happen next, but her mind went blank, leaving her with no idea how to continue her story.

With a sigh, she leaned against the wall, pushing her glasses back up when they started sliding down her nose. Then she reached over for the little black device beside her and started to go through the playlist to find a different song to listen to. Movement on her other side distracted the girl. She looked down to see her dog getting to his paws; he stretched in pace, his long mouth parting in a huge yawn.

She paused her music and took out her headphones, before removing all the paper and folders off her lap. She smiled at her dog when he turned to her.

"Did you have a good nap?" she asked the Dachshund, and patiently waited to hear a reply back. However, her dog just stared blankly at her, clearly not understanding a word she said. Then he yawned again, shaking his head as if trying to wake himself up.

Elizabeth frowned, wishing she was able to communicate with her pets. Maybe then she wouldn't be so lonely if she had friends to talk to, even if those friends weren't human. Honestly, she would prefer friends who weren't human because as far as she could tell, humans were mean and only care about one thing: Fitting in. And most couldn't care less about anyone else but themselves. Since she was such an outcast at her school and didn't seem to belong anywhere, whenever she tried to make friends, her efforts were wasted. The other kids either tease her for one reason or another, or simply shun her out entirely. Having animals as friends would be much better, she believed.

Sharp nails scraping against the floor broke into her thoughts. Glancing up, she saw her dog, Peanut, now standing at the bedroom door. He was staring at her with a pleading look, and the Elizabeth immediately knew what he must want.

Climbing off the bed, she left her room with her dog following her. She opened the front door for him and then stepped outside herself, closing the door behind her. When she looked around the yard, she spotted her other dog, Jack, laying in the grass with a stick firmly gripped in his mouth like he was waiting for someone to come play with him.

As soon as the girl appeared, the huge dog stumbled to his paws and headed up the steps. He stopped once on the porch and dropped the stick at her feet, his tail wagging lazily from side to side.

She smiled down at him, deciding to take a break from her story for a while to play fetch with him.

Picking up the stick, she threw it across the yard, and almost at once the huge labrador took off after it. As she waited for him to return, she suddenly realized that she was missing something.

_Why didn't I remember to bring my music? _she questioned in her head. For a moment, she considered going back inside to grab her MP3 Player, but before she could move, Jack came trotting back up the steps, the stick in his mouth. He set it down in front of the girl and stared up at her eagerly.

"Okay." She couldn't resist how cute he looked. Bending over, she picked up the stick again and threw it for a second time.

The huge dog ran to get it, the little dachshund hard on his heels, seeming more awake now that he had a big yard to run around in. While they went to fetch the stick, the girl walked over to the cage beside the shed. "Hello, Ryan," she greeted the rabbit inside it, smiling at it.

The fluffy, white creature wriggled its nose and hopped over to the side of the cage where its food and water was. Looking closer, the girl noticed that he needed more. As she opened the door to the cage and reached inside for the bowl, she found herself wishing that she was able to understand the rabbit's language instead of just guessing what he was trying to tell her.

After pouring the food from the bag that was kept inside the shed into the bowl and putting it back, she went over to the hose. She stuck the nozzle into the bottle and twisted the handle on the faucet. The girl jumped back in surprise when water sprayed all over her. She realized that she had turned it on too high. Hardly any water got into the bottle.

"Oh, that's just great," she muttered, annoyed as she lowered the pressure. Once the bottle was just about full, she shut the water off and returned to the cage, popping the container back into place on the side.

When she was finished with all that, she looked around for her dogs. Jack was laying in the grass with one paw on his stick, panting heavily as if he were tired. Peanut, on the other hand, seemed full of energy now, running around the larger of the two like he was begging him to play with him.

She was glad to see that they had forgotten about their game of fetch because she was starting to feel the cold wind through her thin jacket, and her wet shirt only made it worse.

Shiving, Elizabeth was about to go back inside when suddenly the door opened and her mother stepped out, almost bumping into her. But the girl was able to move out of the way just in time. Her mother stared down at her in surprise. "What are you doing out here?" she questioned, but before the girl could answer, her mother added," And why are you all wet?"

"I was filling Ryan's water bottle, and the water splashed on me," she explained as she watched her mother pull out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from her pocket. The girl waited for her mother to lit a cigarette, then asked," Is the laundry done?"

Her mother didn't reply right away, only breathed in the smoke from her cigarette before blowing it out again. Just seeing her do that made Elizabeth feel sick, and it was even worse when she got a whiff of the disgusting smell. She'll never understand why people would willingly fill their lungs full of smoke.

Finally her mother said," Yeah, they're in my room."

The girl was hoping for a quick escape, wanting to get away from that smoke smell, but before she closed the door, she heard her mother calling her back. With a sigh, she poked her head out, letting out a groan when she asked her to clean the kitchen.

"Why do I have to do it? Can't one of the boys do it instead?

"Because I asked _you_ to do it," her mother told her.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to continue to argue but then reconsidered, knowing that she wouldn't be able to win an argument with her mother. In the end, it would be her doing the dishes, so why start an unnecessary fight? She sighed again and nodded, finally closing the door to cut off the cold air outside.

After thinking about it for a moment, she decided to hold off on getting a new shirt. As quickly as she could—almost dropping a glass plate but managing to grab it just in time—she put away the clean dishes and then started to fill the dishwasher up with the dirty ones in the sink. Rinsing out a bowl that still had food in it, the water ricocheted off the edge, wetting everything around her, including her already soaked shirt.

_It's a good thing I didn't change first,_ she thought with a heavy sigh. She put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher, added soap, and then turned it on.

When she was done in the kitchen, Elizabeth headed to her parents' bedroom which was on the far side of the house. She saw the baskets pushed up against the dresser and started to go through the clothes until she found one of her favorite shirts.

Since nobody was around, shd decided to just change right there, also putting on a thicker jacket in hopes of warming up faster.

On the way back to her room, she threw her wet clothes in the bathroom behind the door.

"Now I can finally get back to my story," she announced out loud, once in her room. A few new ideas came to her while she was away, and she was eager to put them in her story, hoping they would work with the plot of it. She was climbing onto her bed when she noticed something that made her freeze.

Confused, she stared down at the sack of papers, now out of order, and she didn't think they were like that before she left. She pondered this for another moment and then shrugged. _I probably put them that way and forgot about it, _she told herself as she fixed the papers, deciding that she must be over thinking things like she usually did.

But suddenly she got a strong feeling of being watched. She looked around her room, not seeing anything out of the ordinary at first; but then she realized that her closet door was open, just enough for someone to peek through.

Timidly, she rose from her bed and inched her way over there. She hesitated for a couple of moments, before reaching for the doorknob, slowly opening it all the way. She expected to see someone staring back at her, but instead found herself looking at the clothes hanging up and the pile of junk littered on the floor of her closet.

But if nobody was in there then why did she feel like someone was watching her?

Puzzled and still a bit shaken up, she closed her closet and went back to her bed, plopping on it. She tried to push what just happened out of her mind so she could focus on her story. But that was hard to do when the whole thing was just so weird, and she had a feeling that someone _had_ been in her room even if they weren't anymore.

For the rest of the afternoon, Elizabeth stayed in her room, working on her story and listening to music; the feeling of being watched eventually went away. Then evening came, and she had to take a break to eat dinner with her family even though she would have much rather eat in her room so she could still write her story.

When she went back to her room after dinner, she was surprised to see the paper scattered on her bed when she _knew_ she had put them in a folder. She couldn't stop herself from glancing at her closet, half expecting it to be cracked open like before, but it wasn't and this time she didn't feel like someone was watching her.

What was going on? Was someone playing a cruel joke on her?

Thinking this made her immediately suspect her brothers. She stormed out of her room and headed to the end of the hallway where she opened the door without knocking. The two boys were laying in their own beds while the TV blared throughout the room.

"Which one of you has been messing with my stuff?" Elizabeth demanded.

Jacob looked up from his laptop. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "We haven't touched any of your stuff."

"Well someone has," Elizabeth insisted, and she started explaining how when she would return to her room after being away for a long period of time, her story would be out of order or the paper would be scattered on her bed. "Someone has been in my room," she finished, now kinda hoping it was her brothers playing a trick on her because if it wasn't them then that meant it was more serious than siblings just messing with each other.

The oldest brother sat up in his bed. "It wasn't us," Mason growled at her. Then he flopped back down and pulled the blanket over his head. "Now leave," he added, his voice muffled because of the cover. "I have to work tonight, and I can't sleep with all this noise."

_Sure, now he complains about noise, _Elizabeth thought, offended. Their TV was on full volume, but it wasn't until Elizabeth comes into their room to ask about the strange happenings that he says it's too loud. Her and Mason has never seen eye to eye, and she had a feeling that wasn't going to change any time soon- if _ever_!

For a moment Elizabeth thought about pushing it until they confessed it was just a prank. But she knew if she did that, their parents might get involved, and then all three of them would get in trouble for bickering and most likely would get a lecture about how families shouldn't fight.

"Fine," the girl muttered at last. She turned to leave, not bothering to close the door behind her, and she ignored Jacob when he tried to call her back.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mr. Men Show, but I do own Elizabeth and her family and animals.**

* * *

For the rest of the evening, Elizabeth worked on her story and listened to music, convinced that all the strange things that happened while she was away was just her brothers trying to scare her. She lost track of time, and before she knew it, her mother poked her head in her room and told her that it was time for bed. Elizabeth finished the sentence she was writing before she went to brush her teeth, also taking her pajamas with her so she could change in the bathroom.

As she walked back to her room when she was done, she noticed that her dad was getting ready to leave for work, and her mother already had her nightgown on.

For a moment Elizabeth stood in the hallway, watching as Peanut chewed on one of his toys in the living room. She was about to call out to the Dachshund when suddenly she heard voices on the other side of her door. At first she thought it must be Jacob since Mason should have already left for work. But then she realized that it didn't sound like her brother and there were two voices.

She froze, not wanting to risk looking into her room in case the unknown people were dangerous. She waited for her mother to walk by, and when she did, she asked her to peek in there for her. She gave her daughter a weird look but agreed anyways, probably not liking the idea of strangers in their house either.

"I don't see anything," she told Elizabeth as she turned back to her.

_I know I heard voices!_ Elizabeth thought, but she didn't say this to her mother. The girl watched as she went back into her own room for the night, while Elizabeth stayed in the hallway, trying to work up the courage to enter her bedroom. After what felt like ages, she was finally able to push open the door all the way. She poked her head in and glanced around, letting out a sigh of relief when she didn't see anybody.

She walked farther into her room, repeating over and over again in her head that she was just imagining things. Even though she still felt like she was being watched, she decided not to worry about it anymore. Her mind was clearly playing tricks on her.

"Peanut!" she called to her dog, who came running into the room and jumped onto the bed. But before the girl could join him, her closet door suddenly flung open and something rolled out, hitting the desk that was pushed up against the wall under the window.

The strange creature got into a sitting position and lifted a hand to rub its head, making what sounded like a groan. All Elizabeth could do was stare at it, too shocked to move and she just barely noticed when Peanut started growling at the light green thing.

A flash of orange caught her attention, and she widened her eyes when she saw another strange looking creature dart out of her closet, going straight to its friend that was still sitting on the floor. This one was small and round, and there was a tall black hat on top of its head. As soon as the second creature appeared, Peanut jumped off the bed and ran out of the room as if he was frightened.

"Are you okay, Nose?" the orange one asked in what sounded like a male voice as he looked over his friend like he was making sure they weren't hurt.

Before the light green creature could reply, panic suddenly struck Elizabeth. She screamed and ran back into the hallway, skidding to a halt once she was out of her room. She could feel her heart pounding painfully against her chest. _What were those things?_ she questioned in her head. And why were they hiding in her closet? Had they been waiting for her?

A sense of dread came over her when she realized that she could have just been in danger. And she just stood there like an idiot, watching them! She silently scolded herself for reacting so late. There was no telling what they would have done to her if she had stayed in there any longer.

The doors at the end of the hallway opened, and her mother and Jacob came rushing out, staring down at the girl with huge eyes.

"What happened?" her mother gasped.

Elizabeth ducked behind her. "People! In my room!"

Before she even finished talking, she noticed the look her mother shared with her brother, and she thought something unsaid must have passed between them because Jacob started moving toward her room, going slow as if he wanted to sneak up on the strange things.

Elizabeth's mother wrapped her arm around her, and they waited in tense silence for what felt like hours but in reality was probably only a few moments until at last Jacob returned. "There's nobody in there," he announced, sounding annoyed.

"But there was!" the girl insisted, and she started to describe the creatures that she had seen, but she regretted this when Jacob looked at her like she was crazy.

Even her mother didn't believe her. "It was only your imagination," she told her in a gentle tone as she used her fingers to push Elizabeth's long hair out of her face. "Nobody's in your room. Now go to bed," she added in a sterner voice. "You have school in the morning."

Elizabeth wanted to object, but she knew there was nothing she could say that would get them to believe her. She sighed softly, watching as her mother and brother return to their rooms. Then she turned to her door that was still open from when Jacob went in there. She didn't care what they said; there was no way she was going to sleep in her room tonight knowing those things could be in her closet.

She glanced over her shoulder at the couch, deciding that she would rather sleep in the living room. She saw Peanut laying in one of the chairs like he had already come to that conclusion before she did, but Elizabeth needed a pillow and a blanket which meant she had to go into her bedroom to get them.

_Jacob said there's nobody in there_, she told herself, hoping he was right.

Still she remained in the hallway for a long while, trying to build up the courage to enter her room to grab what she needed and get out as fast as she could in case those creatures were still in there. Finally she took a few steps toward her room, going slow at first, but then she picked up speed, running to her bed and collecting her blanket and pillow in a hurry. Everything seemed to be going fine at first, but before she could retreat back to the living room, a voice spoke behind her.

"We didn't mean to startle you."

The girl gasped and dropped her stuff. She spun around to find herself staring at the strange creatures standing by her closet. She opened her mouth to scream again, but when the orange one begged," Please, don't do that!" she shut her jaws without making a sound.

For the first time she got a good look at them. She saw that the light green creature, whose belly stuck out, had a black tie hanging from its neck and there was a single curl of hair on the top of its head. Turning to the smaller one, she noticed that he was wearing a pair of sneakers and his eyes sparkled with kindness.

Her fear melted away to be replaced with curiosity.

"What are you?" she asked them as she took a step closer to them. They weren't human, that was for sure. _Are they some kind of aliens?_ she wondered, feeling a mix of excitement and nervousness about meeting other beings from another planet.

Before they had the chance to give her an answer, she suddenly thought of the only show she knew that had aliens on it. Even though she's never seen an episode of it a day in her life, she had picked up on the hand gesture from people talking about it. She tried to copy it now, spreading her fingers into two sets and keeping her thump apart as well. She's always had difficulty doing this and she couldn't remember the words that went with it, but still she hoped it meant something to these creatures.

However they exchanged a confused look before turning back to her. "Um… what are you doing?" the light green one questioned.

Elizabeth lowered her hand, realizing that they didn't understand the gesture, so instead she decided to go with something simpler that everyone should know. "Do you come in peace?" she asked them.

They still looked completely lost for a few more moments, but then they glanced at each other before bursting into laughter. "You think we come from outer space, don't you?" the small creature chuckled as he turned back to Elizabeth.

"If you're not from—" She cut herself off when she heard a door at the end of the hallway opening. For a brief moment she was frozen where she stood, not sure what to do. Then she ran to her door and closed it, suddenly not wanting her family to see these creatures. They might call someone to get rid of them before she got the chance to get to know them.

When she was sure the coast was clear, she returned to the creatures who still stood by her closet. They exchanged a confused look, but said nothing about her closing the door and she decided to finish the question she had been trying to ask.

"If you're not from space, then where are you from?" She thought for a moment before adding," You can't be from here because of the way you look." She didn't realize how harsh that sounded until she said it out loud, but she was referring to their appearances; they didn't look like anything from this planet— none that she knew of anyways. Thankfully they didn't say anything about the way she phrased that and they didn't seem upset either.

"We are from Earth, but we live in a place called Dillydale," the small creature told her, and while he talked, his light green friend walked over to the bed, picking up the paper and looking them over before turning back to the girl.

"This is an interesting story," he remarked. "What happens to the girl after those hooded people find her in the woods?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know yet." Briefly Elizabeth wondered what should happen to her character, but suddenly something dawned on her, and anger toward the light green thing rose in her. "You're the one that's been messing with my stuff!" She snatched the papers from him and placed them on her dresser, guilt washing over her when she realized that she had falsely accused her brothers of going through her things.

"I'm sorry," the light green creature murmured, lowering his gaze to his feet and shifting them. "I was curious to know what you were writing, that's all. You're a talented writer," he added as he looked back up at her.

The small man appeared in between them. "My associate is right," he declared. "Please don't be upset with him for only wanting to read such a great story."

Elizabeth stared down at him, looking into his soft, black eyes. Suddenly she wanted to know more about him. "Who are you?" she asked slowly.

"My name is Mr. Small," he introduced himself. Then he gestured to his friend. "And this here is Mr. Nosy."

The girl thought about their names. "You're small," she finally confirmed as she pointed to the little orange creature before turning to the light green one. "And you— let me guess— you're nosy?" Suddenly very wary of him, she eyed him. She wasn't a fan of people in general, but the worst kind in her opinion were those who stuck their nose where it didn't belong.

But it wasn't Mr. Nosy who answered.

Mr. Small hopped onto the bed. "He was born to snoop! Isn't that right, Nose?" he asked his friend.

"I sure was!" the light green creature replied in what sounded like a proud tone.

Elizabeth just stared at them, not understanding why they seemed so happy about his nosiness, but she didn't want to offend them by questioning them about that. So instead she asked," What are you doing here? Why aren't you…" She tried to remember the place they mentioned earlier. "Where did you say you were from again?"

"Dillydale," Mr. Small responded.

"Right," Elizabeth said slowly, glancing all around her room before turning back to them. "Why are you here and not there?"

That question seemed to surprise the creatures. "We're not exactly sure how we got here," Mr. Small admitted, blinking up at Elizabeth. "We had been in our bedroom when we saw a flash of light in our closet, so we went to investigate, and then we found ourselves in your room." As he finished talking, he shrugged, confusion shining in his tiny, black eyes.

Mr. Nosy leaned closer to her. "Do you know where Dillydale is?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I've never heard of that before now," she confessed.

Once more they shared a glance. "Where are we?" Mr. Nosy asked.

"Florida."

"Hmm…" Mr. Small tapped his foot on the bed, seeming to be deep in thought. After several moments he finally spoke up again. "Okay, we're not in Dillydale anymore. We got here through our closet. But where is _here_? Another world, maybe?"

Mr. Nosy looked at his friend curiously. "Another world?"

Mr. Small nodded and jumped to the floor, walking over to Elizabeth. He pointed to her while still staring up at Mr. Nosy. "She's obviously not a Little Miss," he told him. "She has to be a human, but there are none of those in Dillydale. My guess is a portal opened up and brought us here."

Elizabeth tried to keep track of everything he was saying, but she didn't understand any of it. What was a "Little Miss"? And if there weren't humans in this Dillydale place then what kind of things lived there? She looked over the two in front of her again. _Are there more creatures like these?_

Excitement rose in her. "You're from another world?"

"It appears so," Mr. Small answered, and he turned to her.

"But how do we get back home?" Mr. Nosy questioned, frowning a little as worry flashed in his eyes.

Mr. Small didn't reply right away, only walked over to the open closet and looked into it. "We came here this way, so maybe it's also how we get back?" His eyes moved over the junk on the floor before he lifted his gaze to the clothes hanging up; Elizabeth was glad he made no comment about how messy her closet was.

His light green friend went over to join him, while Elizabeth climbed onto her bed. She watched them discuss how they were going to get back to their world for awhile, then her jaws parted in a huge yawn, exhaustion suddenly washing over her. But she couldn't go to sleep just yet, not until they figured this out.

When she turned back to the creatures, she noticed that they now had the closet door closed and Mr. Nosy was holding onto his smaller friend. Mr. Small stretched out his arm and as soon as he touched the knob, a bright light shone through the cracks of the door. Startled the friends jumped back.

Forgetting about how tired she was only a moment ago, Elizabeth jumped off her bed and ran to them, stopping beside them right as the light faded out. "What did you do?" she exclaimed.

"I'm not sure," Mr. Small admitted. He signaled for Mr. Nosy to pick him up again, and he did. The light green creature slowly walked back to the closet, and Mr. Small reached out to open the door.

Elizabeth looked into her closet, gasping at what she saw. _No way!_

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mr. Men Show, but I do own Elizabeth and her family and animals.**

* * *

Instead of seeing her clothes hanging up and the junk on her floor, Elizabeth found herself staring into a room that had green walls and a nightstand in between twin beds. She didn't even realize that she wasn't blinking until her eyes started burning.

Pushing her glasses up, she rubbed them before turning back to her closet, wanting to make sure she wasn't just seeing things. The room was still there.

_This is incredible! _she thought excitedly.

"Wow," Mr. Nosy breathed out, and Elizabeth tore her gaze away from the room in her closet just in time to see Mr. Small jumping out of his friend's hands, landing beside him. "How did you do that?" the light green creature questioned, staring down at the small man.

Mr. Small shrugged. "I just touched the doorknob," he insisted. He paused for a moment, then added," Well I was thinking about our home when I touched it. Do you think that's what made it work?" He glanced at Mr. Nosy, but his friend didn't seem to have an answer to his question.

Realizing something, Elizabeth turned back to her closet. "This is where you live?" she questioned, taking a step forward, but suddenly Mr. Small grabbed her hand and pulled her away. She blinked down at him in surprise as they stopped beside her bed.

"I'm sorry, but we don't know how this thing works yet," Mr. Small said, staring up at her. "I don't want you getting hurt."

Elizabeth found herself getting lost in his soft eyes. Suddenly her heart swelled with something she's never experienced before, yet she knew what it was. She just didn't understand why she was feeling it toward the small creature, especially since they just met.

_I know nothing about him!_ she reminded herself. Still, she was very disappointed when he pulled his hand away from hers and went back to stand beside his light green friend in front of the closet.

Mr. Nosy frowned down at him. "Do you think this thing could hurt _us_?"

"I don't know," Mr. Small admitted, then quickly added," But dangerous or not, we can't risk the safety of a kid."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to point out that she wasn't a kid, but technically almost a teenager. But she closed it again without saying a word, finding it kinda sweet how the small creature seemed protective of her even though they just met.

She watched them move closer to the closet. "Wait!" she called out, suddenly realizing that they were about to leave. The friends turned to her in surprise. "Will I ever see you again?" she asked, taking a few steps towards them. She was curious about them and their world, and she'd even put up with Mr. Nosy's nosiness to get to know them more. And she didn't fully understand it but she felt a real connection with Mr. Small, and she knew she never wanted that to go away.

Mr. Small walked back to her and took hold of her hand which made her crouch down so she was at his level. "I promise you that we will meet again." It looked like he wanted to say more, but after another moment he pulled away and tipped his hat to her. "Until then, take care of yourself." Then he disappeared through the portal.

Mr. Nosy stayed behind, looking over at Elizabeth. "Bye," he finally said before hurrying after his friend and the door closed behind him.

As soon as the light stopped shining, Elizabeth ran to her closet and flung the door open. She was hoping to see the green room with the nightstand and beds and the mysterious creatures, but instead she found herself staring at the junk on her floor and the clothes hanging up.

With a sigh, she closed the door and started heading back to her bed, pausing when she heard whining just outside her door. Suddenly she remembered that Peanut wasn't in her room.

She let him in and climbed into bed. For a moment she watched her dog turn in circles by her feet as if trying to get comfortable. Then her mind went back to Mr. Small and his friend. She wished she had asked more questions while they were here.

_But they promised to come back!_ she recalled, excitement running through her, and she was sure she wouldn't be able to go to sleep, but as she laid there, her eyelids started growing heavy. It wasn't long before she was out, hearing Mr. Small's voice in her dream.

* * *

Elizabeth sat in the back of her classroom, but she wasn't listening to the teacher. Instead she was thinking about the creatures from another world she met almost a week ago.

She was writing on a piece of paper, pretending to take notes, while really she was working a story. An idea came to her the morning after the strange creatures had went back home, and at the time she had wanted to write it, but now that she was getting to the point of the story, she was starting to feel embarrassed.

_I doubt he'd have feelings for a kid, _she thought heavy heartedly. She picked up the paper and shoved them into her folder. She remembered how kind he seemed and how protective he had been of her. _I probably misread things…_

She had considered telling her mother and Jacob that someone had been in their house that night, but she changed her mind, knowing they wouldn't believe her unless they saw them with their own eyes.

_Maybe I can ask Mr. Small if he could show himself to—_

She was knocked out of her thoughts when something jabbed her in the side. Turning, she saw one of her classmates looking at her with an unfriendly expression, clearly annoyed that she had to snap Elizabeth out of her daydream. Then Elizabeth realized that everyone was staring at her. Gulping, she dared to lift her gaze, already knowing what to expect.

The teacher was standing in front of the classroom, looking straight at Elizabeth. "Glad to have you back, Elizabeth," she said as she crossed her arms. "Care to join us for class?"

Elizabeth's throat went dry, making her unable to reply. Her ears burned with embarrassment and she sunk in her seat; when the whole class started laughing at her, her eyes watered up, but she fought back the tears, not wanting to cry in front of so many people.

To her relief the teacher went back to talking about the lesson she was teaching, and Elizabeth tried paying attention. But soon her mind wandered back to the creatures from Dillydale. She wondered where they were. They had promised to come back, but for a week now she's seen no sign of them.

As if her thoughts had summoned it, she noticed a flash of green in the window on the door. She turned just in time to see the face appear. The creature looked through the glass, scanning the room, his eyes brightening when he saw Elizabeth.

The girl glanced around, surprised that nobody else seemed to react to the weird-looking thing watching them. Turning back to the door, she saw that Mr. Small was now looking through the window, staring straight at her and she guessed Mr. Nosy was holding him up. The small man gestured for her to come to them.

Elizabeth was wondering how she was going to get out of class when the teacher called out to her again. "Is there something distracting you?" she demanded.

_Now's my chance! _"Um… yeah," she stammered; she didn't like talking in front of the whole class. "C-Can I use the restroom?"

The teacher stared at her for a long moment before finally nodding. Not wanting to seem like she was in a rush, she forced herself to slowly walk across the room to the door. She noticed that the friends weren't peeking through the window anymore.

Once in the hallway, she spotted the two leaning against the wall, looking around at the Halloween decorations. But as she approached, they turned to her. Before she could stop herself, she threw her arms around them and pulled them into a hug.

"I can't believe you actually came back!" she blurted out.

"Of course; I told you we would," Mr. Small reminded her, and he wrapped his arms around her, then took a step back. "There's nothing that will keep me from returning to you," he added, and for a long moment they stared into each other's eyes, but when her cheeks started burning, she had to look away, not wanting him to see her blushing.

But she turned back to them when Mr. Nosy spoke up. "You never told us your name," he pointed out.

"I didn't?" How could she have forgotten about that? "It's Elizabeth."

Mr. Small smiled up at her and stretched out his arm. "Well, Elizabeth, it's nice to officially meet you."

Elizabeth took hold of his hand, shaking it, and staring deep into his soft, black eyes. Suddenly she realized something and pulled away from him. "How did you find me here?" she questioned.

The friends shared a look. "We copied our actions from the other night," Mr. Small replied, turning back to her. "But instead of thinking about our home, I thought of _you_, and it brought us here. We looked in classroom after classroom until at last we found you." As he finished talking, he gestured to her.

"And nobody saw you?" Elizabeth asked, shocked.

Mr. Nosy shook his head. "I guess you're the only one who can," he said, sounding like he was curious about this whole situation.

"Or at least it seems that way," Mr. Small quickly added. "We tried asking around for you, but it seemed like nobody could see or hear us."

Elizabeth thought about everything they just said. _Am I really the only one who can see them? _she wondered, excitement starting to rise in her. If that was true then that meant she was really special, but she knew she couldn't mention these creatures to anyone else because they'll look at her the same way her brother had, like she was crazy.

_I have to keep them a secret._

The voice that's been echoing in her head all week knocked her out of her thoughts. "We know your birthday just passed," Mr. Small unexpectedly announced, and he glanced at his friend who reached behind his back for something, handing it to the small man.

Elizabeth looked at him, confused. "How did you know that?"

"That's not important," Mr. Small insisted, and he gave her the thing they had been hiding from her. She stared down at the red covered notebook. "We thought you could keep better track of your stories if you wrote them in a journal," the small creature explained.

Elizabeth didn't say anything right away; finally she thanked them. Then an idea came to her. _Instead of putting my stories in here I can write about my time with these creatures._

She was about to tell them this, but suddenly the bell went off, startling the girl. How long had she been out here? She found these creatures so interesting that she didn't realize the class period was coming to an end.

"I have to go get my stuff," she told them, and she hid the notebook behind her back when students began to pour into the hallway. So nobody would suspect anything, she pretended to admire the Halloween decorations that were hanging up.

As she waited for a gap so she could enter her previous classroom, she glanced over her shoulder to see that the friends had backed up a little but was still watching her. "We'll find you later!" Mr. Small called out to her, locking eyes with the girl. "I will always find you." After he finished talking, she lost sight of them in the sea of kids.

His parting words kept echoing in her head, and she felt comforted to know that she'd never feel lonely ever again.

Finally she was able to slip back into the classroom, glad to see that the teacher was too busy talking to another student to notice her. She quickly gathered her things together, placing the notebook on top, and then she was on her way to her next class. As she walked down the hallway, she couldn't stop thinking about the small orange creature and his soft black eyes and his comforting voice.

_I can't wait to see him again!_

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
